Elseworlds: Re-Imagined
'''Elseworlds: Re-Imagined '''is an animated TV movie. It is part of the Elseworlds cartoon. It is based off of th DC Re-Imagined group on Comicvine.com Plot Batman, a former crime-lord, decides he'll need help to take down a crime-lord named Black Mask. He purposely gets the attention of fellow heroes Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, The Atom, The Flash, and Superman just to recruit them. Meanwhile, a Czarian alien named Lobo crashes on Earth and is taken into government custody. He meets a government scientist named Darlene and the two fall in love. Later, Black Mask hires Deathstroke to kill Batman, when Ares arrives. Ares informs Black Mask that Batman has recruited the help of several other heroes. Black Mask and Ares make a pact to kill the super-heroes. Ares transports himself and Black Mask to the Oracle of Delphi in Greece, and they summon a huge army of cyclopes, minotaurs, and giants. They beasts wreak havoc on Greece, while, back in Gotham, Batman and his league infiltrates Black Mask's base, only to get ambushed by Deathstroke. They defeat Deathstroke, who tells them that Ares and Black Mask are in Greece. The league travel to Greece, only to see most of it in ruins. They have trouble fighting the monsters until Lobo, who was released by the government after Wonder Woman convinced the president they needed his help, comes. Lobo holds off the monsters while the rest of the league gets to Black Mask and Ares. Everyone besides Wonder Woman is defeated, as Wonder Woman has fought Ares before. Ares gets the upper hand until Lobo emerges from the horde of monsters and knocks out Black Mask. Then Lobo and Wonder Woman gang up on Ares and defeat him. The heroes all return to America, where a parade is thrown in their honor. Once Lobo's ship is repaired, he leaves Earth to return to his home, but tells Darlene goodbye and then kisses her before he leaves. After the end credits, there is a scene where Black Mask confronts a mysterious man and talks about the league. The mysterious man tells Mask not to worry, and then tells him that the league will be defeated. Cast *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman *Nolan North - Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Tricia Helfer - Darlene, Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Kerri Russel - Diana Blake/Wonder Woman *Paul Bettany - Ray Palmer/The Atom *Steve Blum - Lobo, Ares *Danny Jacobs - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Mark Hamill - Mysterious Man, General Garrison Slate *Grey DeLisle - Dr. Tina McGee, Huntress (flashback only) Trivia *The only major difference from the original Justice League Re-Imagined story is the addition of The Atom and Superman. *Darlene's full name is never revealed, just like the original story. *The scene where Huntress dies in Batman's flashback at the beginning of the movie was cut when the film aired on TV. *The film was direct-to-DVD even though it is labeled as being part of the "Elseworlds" cartoon. Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Movies Category:PG-13